


Imagination

by miss_feathers



Series: A little bit spice and a lot of everything nice [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, Cuddles, Give them tlc pls, Hurt/Comfort, Luciel Choi - Freeform, M/M, Mary Vanderwood 3rd - Freeform, Mentions of braiwashing, Rika (mentioned) - Freeform, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Saeran is a soft boi, Saeyoung Choi - Freeform, Scary Rika, Soft Vanderwood, Spoilers, This ship is underrated, Vanderwood - Freeform, mentions of torture, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_feathers/pseuds/miss_feathers
Summary: Despite all of his efforts, the nightmares just wouldn't go away. In the end, it was the help of another that got him through the night.





	Imagination

This story is being re-written (°¬°) 


End file.
